1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image information processing apparatus including an input unit, such as a combined display and tablet, and a control unit. The control unit is adapted to be inputted with information from the input unit and is operable to perform a compiling process. The control unit then outputs a result of the compiling process and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a system for paralleling or rotating a rectangular area, including an image specified on a screen, by a coordinate specifying means such as a stylus, of the input unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, the paralleling or rotation of an image on a display screen of the image information processing apparatus of this kind is carried out with the use of, for example, a combined display and tablet in a manner as shown in FIG. 3. The combined display and tablet is the one which corresponds in a coordinate system to a display screen and which is inputted with points of coordinates by a magnetic action when an accessory stylus is placed on the tablet. It is operable such that, when a position specifying switch attached to the stylus is turned on, a rectangular area 23 including an image 22 to be moved on the screen 21 can be specified, or the destination 24 to which the rectangular area so specified is desired to be moved. In a window (not shown) on the screen 21, a menu showing various modes for moving the rectangular area, such as a parallel move mode, a designed angle rotation and move mode, a rightward 90.degree. rotation and move mode and a leftward 90.degree. rotation and move mode, can be specified when a menu switch attached to the stylus is turned on. Thus, by specifying a desired menu with the stylus, a command appropriate thereto can be executed.
Assuming that the stylus located at a position indicated by a blank circle at step #1 is moved to a left top corner of the rectangular area, containing the image 22, as indicated by a black circle at step #2 while the position specifying switch is kept turned on and the tablet is then pressed, the rectangular area 23 to be moved can be specified. At step #3, the menu switch in the stylus is turned on by the stylus to select the parallel mode in the menu. Thereafter, the stylus whose position specifying switch is turned on is then moved to the position 24 indicated by a blank circle, followed by a depression of the tablet. As a result, the destination is specified at step #4 as indicated by the black circle. Further, when an execution key is then depressed during this condition, the paralleling of the image takes place with a new image 25 displayed on the screen at step #5. Also, when at step #3 the rightward 90.degree. rotation mode is selected by the stylus, whose menu switch is turned on, and the tablet is subsequently depressed after the stylus whose position specifying switch is turned on has been moved to the position of the blank circle, the process flow goes to step #6. At step 6, while the rectangular area is rotated 90.degree. rightwards, the destination can be specified at step #7 as shown by the black circle. The subsequent depression of the execution key results in the rightward 90.degree. rotation accompanied by the paralleling. Thus, a new image 26 is then displayed on the screen at step #8. Where, at step #4 at which the destination for the paralleling has been specified, the desired angle rotation and move mode is selected by the stylus and the tablet is subsequently depressed after the stylus has been moved to the position of the blank circle, the rectangular area is rotated about the right-hand bottom corner thereof. Thus, the left-hand top corner of such rectangular area can be brought into alignment with a line connecting between the right-hand bottom corner of the rectangular area and the blank circle. Thereafter, the position is then specified at step #10 as shown by the black circle. If the execution key is depressed at this time, a new image 27 can be displayed at step #27 on the screen.
The paralleling or rotation of the image on the display with the use of the prior art combined display and tablet has a problem in that, once the rectangular area containing the image 22 is specified by the stylus, and both of the destination 24 and the mode are then specified, there is no other way, other than exiting the mode by depressing the execution key or depress a cancel key on the menu, to permit the process to be repeated from step 1. Because of this, where the image is desired to be inserted in a certain space in a certain material, and when the rectangular area is, at the time the insertion is carried out, adjusted in such a way go as to cause it to be rotated through a small angle or moved a small amount, the execution key has to be depressed each time it is moved or rotated. This thereby poses a problem associated with the complicated operating procedures. Also, if the specification is again tried by depressing the cancel key, the destination once determined up to that time will become uncertain, enhancing the complicated operating procedures. Also, according to the prior art system, since it is designed that the menu for the specification of the modes displayed in the window on the screen can be specified by the use of the stylus whose menu switch is turned on, there is a problem in that, when a screen portion is erroneously depressed by the stylus whose menu switch is not turned on, this will be erroneously be recognized that the specification of the rectangular area and the destination have been fixed. This thereby executes an erroneous area specification and move.